User blog:LeeHatake93/Brawl Super-Star Legends
Brawl Super-Star Legends is a video game idea by LeeHatake93. It would be'' a crossover of characters from his original comic ideas, which would also be made into video games. It will also include third-party guests. Story Warriors spanning several worlds are brought together by a mysterious force. Soon, they begin to meet each other and go about regular activities such as an upcoming fighting tournament taking place in another universe. Unknown the warriors, however, the same force that brought them together is slowly destroying their worlds, and adding their abilities to his own. Gameplay In ''Brawl Super-Star Legends, up to four players fight on screen using characters from LeeHatake's original series. Stages in the game are inspired by two different series for each stage. The stages will interact with the player by changing the landscape or posing a threat''. Items will spawn on stages for the characters to use, and the combat is similar ''PlayStation All-Stars, in which certain Supers will result in instant KO's. However, there is also a damage meter similar to Super Smash Bros, in which high knockback damage can also result in a KO. The game would have a rival system similar to All-Stars, however the rivals would interact within a storyline, as opposed to a ladder arcade. Each character has a Minion that appears as a cheerleader in their intros, outros, and during successful KO's. Unlike All-Stars, the Minions can be assigned to any character, regardless of whether they are controlled by AI or players. The rival battles are also vastly different from All-Stars, in that they are epic, quick-time event sequenced fights that bring a new battle style exclusive to the rival fights, in the vein of the boss battles from the Ultimate Ninja Storm series. They are each composed of an introduction rival scene, followed by a battle, quick-time events, another cutscene, another quick-time event, and another cutscene that continues the storyline. Characters The launch roster is complete. Character Icons Stages The stage list is still incomplete. Items Costumes Each character would have three alternate costumes. They also recieve gender swap names whenever the Transem Ray item is used. Supers Additional Minions Just like in All-Stars, the default Minions are not the only ones in this game. More to be added later. Fighters' Gallery 100_0394.JPG|Allen's Vigilante costume 100_0393.JPG|Awakened Lee, an alternate outfit inspired by Raizo 100_0392.JPG|Lee's design in Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny, one of his outfits in this game 100_0387.JPG|Fighter Sara, an alternate based off of her first design 100_0386.JPG|Raizo in his hero's armor costume 100_0383.JPG|Raizo in his default outfit 100_0382.JPG|Sara in her default costume Lee.jpg|Lee's colored artwork from Brawl Legends SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_17.png|Lee's Broken Destiny design in Soul Calibur V SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_18.png|Costumed Sara, an outfit she wears based off of a film in her universe SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_19.png|Allen's default costume SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_20.png|Raizo's guard outfit, based off of his Skyrim counterpart 100_0455.JPG|Nero's default costume 100_0456.JPG|Haze in his default costume (actual design doesn't have the blue scarf) 100_0457.JPG|Wraith in his default appearance 100_0458.JPG|Satsujin's default appearance BOND.jpg|BOND Goop.jpg|a guest from Toshiko Games, Goop from Goop's World 100 0462.JPG|Lee's gender swap, Li Hatake 100_0463.JPG|Raizo's gender swap, Raizuna 100_0464.JPG|Satsujin's gender swap, Satsujina 100_0465.JPG|Wraith's gender swap, Writhe. 100_0466.JPG|Sara's gender swap, Stan Walker 100_0467.JPG|Nero's gender swap, Nori Crescent 100_0468.JPG|Haze's gender swap, Hazel 100 0469.JPG|Allen's gender swap, Ashlyn Stark SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_24.png|BOND's gender swap, Sexy BOND SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_25.png|Nero in his Training Armor SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_26.png|Haze in his Sleeveless Jacket SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_27.png|Sara in her School Uniform SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_28.png|Wraith in his Unmasked Costume. SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_299.png|Satsujin in his Composite Star outfit, based on traits from the other Super-Stars SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_301.png|Battle Legend in his default costume SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_311.png|Battle Legend's gender swap, Fighting Champion Stabbina.png|Stabbo's gender swap, Stabbina Stabbo.png|Stabbo the Clown SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ BOND.png|BOND with his updated hairstyle, designed to look more like his original artwork 100 0492.jpg|Nero vs Raizo Rivalry 100 0487.jpg|Battle Legend vs BOND Rivalry SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_SIREN.png|"Seductive Form" Siren in her default costume Siren.png|Siren's two personalities in her default costume Goopette.jpg|Goop's gender swap, Goopette. 100_0499.JPG|Headshot of James Draiman 100_0498.JPG|James' defult costume SOULCALIBUR.png|Jame's Skullbreaker costume SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_123.png|James Draiman in Soul Calibur V 100_0500.JPG|Brick Rogers Bob the Alien.png|Bob the Alien 100_0503.JPG|Jack Longhorn SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_64.png|Brick Rogers in SCV as a human SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_7.png|James' Prisoner outfit SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_5.png|Ray Jackson SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_47.png|Battle Legend without his eye bandages SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_36.png|Sonten Drone's default costume. SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_37.png|Ian Powers in his default costume SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_38.png|Ian in his Motion Capture suit SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_13.png|Nero's General Armor, minus the cape Bob.png|Bob in color undo (2).png|Allen's Notoriety costume 283px-BOND(1).png|A render of BOND Match-Up Gallery BOND_Stark_Legend.png Minion Gallery SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_100.png|Rayne Sabakuto, Lee Hatake's girlfriend and Minion SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_11.png|Rig Hyuga, one of Lee's best friends and an additional Brawl Legends Minion SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_9.png|Jonouchi "Jon" Kurosaki, another of Lee's friends and additional Brawl Legends Minion SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_12.png|Akari Inoue, Jon Kurosaki's girlfriend and additional Brawl Legends Minion SOULCALIBUR Ⅴ_140.png|Hirudo Crescent, Nero's younger brother and Minion Zyagesuke.png|Zyagesuke, BOND's self-claimed rival and Minion 100 0506.JPG|Characters from Agent 0049. Steve-Droid, Bob, Jack Longhorn, Chief Percy, Victor von Viper, Sancho Sharkiro Ramirez, and Count Alucard. Artwork Brawl Super-Stars.png Legends Unite.png Trivia *''Notoriety'' is named after a fictional film in Hero's Retribution. However, the plots vary. **James Draiman is the only character who doesn't have any special powers, instead being a metal singer turned to crime. *''OC Arena'' is the only series that began as a video game idea, although'' Elders' Legacy'' and Hero's Retribution have a video game spin-off. **''Brawl Legends is also the first comic idea that recieves a reboot through video game form. *Avatar is the first DLC character to be added. He/she would, of course, be free DLC. *The Avatar is also the only character with a custom appearance, gender, and voice. He/she is also the only character that does not recieve a name change when affected by the Transem Ray. *Haze bears slight resemblance to Dante from the classic ''Devil May Cry series. However, his powers are entirely different. *Ian Powers and Sonten Drone both have movesets related to video games. *Ray Jackson is the first human character who is not Caucasian. **Ian Powers is the second, as he is of a Hispanic descent. **This may actually be debatable as Lee Hatake, Nero Crescent, and BOND are all Japanese even though they appear caucasian. *Stabbo the Clown is the first character who makes his debut in Brawl Super-Star Legends, created by Goopking, the CEO of Toshiko Games. **He is also the first character who is jointly owned by Toshiko Games and LegendGames Entertainment. **Brick Rogers is the second original character, based off of LEGO characters. **Despite being original to this brawler, Stabbo and Brick recieve names for their universes. *Siren is the only character with two personalities: Seductive and Serious. **Her hair and eyes also change color when she switches personality: Seductive has bright blue eyes and purple hair. Serious has crimson eyes and blood red hair. *Wraith is the only villain whose name does not begin with the letter "S". *BOND is the only original character who was created from existing characters. However, his moveset is unique. **He is also the only character that is unable to use the Potara Rings item, due to the fact that he is already a fusion. *Raizo of Elders' Legacy shares the same first name as Lee Hatake's great-grandfather, Raizo Uchiha. However, their names are pronounced differently. **Raizo is not playable in the Elders' Legacy video game, but is the ancestor of the protagonist. He bears the nickname "Dragonheart" in the series' folk legends. *Allen Stark's original name was Alan Stone, but was changed to avoid being confused with Aaron Stone, an unrelated character from a tv series of the same title. *Satsujin's name is Japanese for "murder". **He also makes his debut appearance as the main villain from LeeHatake's fangame, Shonen Jump Trilogy, even though his home series is OC Arena Category:Blog posts